


A Fair Game

by awkwardv



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Hotel Sex, Infidelity, Lies, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardv/pseuds/awkwardv
Summary: What if Billy Russo had someone he wanted to stay with? Would it work? What if you had secrets of your own?





	A Fair Game

Have sex, get dressed, get out. Billy was so used to the routine, it never bothered him. He knew how to get what he wanted - he learned to pretend he cared, to say all the right words. But this wasn’t enough for Madani anymore: after Sam’s death she became so needy, so clingy - inconvenient. 

“Stay with me.”

Billy gave Dinah a quick kiss on the cheek for goodbye, “Not tonight, all right?”. He was annoyed by the request, but he hid it well. He couldn’t afford losing control over agent Madani now, and he was using every excuse in the book to avoid spending more time with her than was absolutely necessary.

Later, alone in comfort of his own car, Billy could finally relax, and he suddenly felt so tired. After a Bluetooth icon appeared on the dashboard display, he dialed a number from the call history and shifted himself in driver’s seat, resting his hands on the steering wheel in anticipation. Your voice filled the car space, “Hey! I can’t talk right now, but if you leave a message, I wi–” - he pressed the red hang up button. _Shit._ Billy’s head dropped back, neck connecting with cold leather of the headrest. He slowly ran the tongue over his teeth, staring at the night through the windshield, and after two deep breaths, started the car.

\---

Madani returned to work soon, asked him out to celebrate her first day back. She seemed different that night - absent, but Billy did what he had to do. It’s not that he wasn’t enjoying her, yet sex with Dinah was making him more anxious every time, and he couldn’t fully understand why.

This wasn’t guilt for getting rid of her partner and friend Sam Stein, although he knew it was the main reason Madani had changed so much. She desperately needed the distraction only a man could provide, she began imagining a relationship with Billy; it was irritating, and, surprisingly, he was afraid. Billy would never admit it, but he was terrified you’d find out.

While Dinah took her prescription painkillers, he climbed out of bed, eager to leave the place. She stood by the window - one arm across the waist, an empty glass in hand, eyes glued to Billy’s slender muscular body, as he put on the shirt, quickly working on buttons, then a tie. She put down the glass, chewed on her lower lip and exhaled, “I know there’s someone else, Billy.”

 _Oh shit, here we go_. “Don’t be crazy, Dinah,” he flashed her a charming smile - Madani’s lips tightened in response, she turned away.

Billy took her by the shoulders and planted a kiss goodbye, her hands lifted, “Stay, with me, please.” Fingers moved gently over his face, “Please,” she brushed his cheek, chin, neck, a hand got under the suit jacket to rub his chest.

Billy took her wrists, “Dinah, this is not going to solve your problems.”

“Do you even find me attractive?” He could’ve said the truth - he did, he really did - but the phone buzzed in a pocket of his pants. “Is it her?”, Billy shook his head, though he knew it was you. “I won’t let you do this to me, Russo.”

“I’m not having this conversation with you now,” his eyes went mad, why did she have to mess this up now?

“You can’t do this to me,” she repeated, louder.

“Do what, Dinah? We’re not… This is not…” Madani squinted, heavy eyeliner made her eyes look even more narrow. Billy couldn’t be bothered to explain - all he could think about was the phone, burning on his thigh. “We’re done.”

“I will destroy you, I’m gonna fucking destroy you!” she yelled.

It only made him smile - _whatever_ ; he left the apartment and dialed your number.

“Hey, handsome,” you answered the phone with a sultry voice, and it worked like a charm.

“Fuck, I missed you,” Billy groaned.

“So meet me in 30? Our room?” You couldn’t wait to crawl into crisp hotel sheets with him again.

\---

Before you knew it, the lock beeped, door opened, and all you could see were his beautiful possessed eyes. Billy dropped the jacket on a chair, got rid of the tie in seconds.

“You really did miss me, huh?” you chuckled, your hand already sliding into his dark thick hair.

“Oh shut up,” Billy smiled and claimed your lips. These long fingers on your throat just a little tighter than always - you moaned just a little louder, his hips connecting with yours, stating the obvious.

You’ve done this so many times here, on the 23rd floor, you could find the bed with your eyes closed. When the back of your legs touched the mattress, Billy put his arms around you, pulling you close like never before, pouring out all the ache for you into the kiss, while he removed your dress, unwrapping you for him like a precious gift. He laid you onto the bed, his mouth moved to your neck - hungry, but controlled, careful not to leave any marks, and everything disappeared when you let your body melt into his. Billy knew you were on a pill, and he would make a point to stay inside you, claiming you his, because _here_ you were - no matter what would happen after.

His eyes closed and breathing slowed, holding on to your warm body as your fingernails raked his stomach. “Mmm, that’s nice,” Billy smiled like a lazy cat, and you surprised him with a long kiss on the lips, before you began searching for your clothes he had tossed away. “Stay with me,” he wanted to ask, but he didn’t. After all, Billy Russo knew the drill: have sex, get dressed, get out - you had to get home before your husband.


End file.
